


Daddy Knows Best

by jessica_xoxo



Category: MCR - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Frank - Freeform, M/M, crimelord!frank, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica_xoxo/pseuds/jessica_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is dedicated to the lovely gerardsdaddy on tumblr! First smut whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Knows Best

"I don't give a fuck what you do, just don't let him get hurt!" Frank was pacing, running a hand through his hair and nearly yelling into the phone. 

His beautiful, loving pet Gerard had gone out to buy some flour to make Frank pancakes tomorrow morning, and ended up in the middle of a convenience store hold-up. Of course, at 11:23pm, Gerard was the only one in the store besides the person behind the counter. 

Frank sent a few of his guys close by the store to get Gerard out, and he sighed for the millionth time. 

'Why didn't I go get him myself?' Frank thought, as he collapsed onto the soft couch, hands nervously picking at some loose thread on his jeans.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was really worried for Gerard; the pet hes kept for the past 7 months. Frank didn't want to think about what might happen if anything happens to his little baby boy. 

The front door clicked open, and Frank stood up fast enough that he nearly fell over, and half-ran to the door. 

Behind two of his men stood a shaken-up Gerard, and when he saw Frank he visibly relaxed. 

"You couldn't have got him out of there sooner?" Frank barked at the two men, and they slowly shuffled out the door. 

Silence.

"Frank?"

He looked up, and saw Gerard holding a bag of flour, cradling it to his chest. "Are you mad at me?"

Frank shook his head, and motioned for Gerard to come closer. He let go of the flour, a thud sound drowned out of Franks ears as Gerard basically crushed Franks sides with his hug. He shook lightly, and Frank realized he was crying.

"Shhhh, it's okay. You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you, kitten." Frank soothed, stroking Gerard's hair and wrapping an arm around him.

Gerard sniffled, and pulled back. 

"Can we go to bed?" 

Frank smiled, and nodded, leading his beautiful boy to their bedroom, and once they were all settled and in bed, Gerard raised his head from Franks chest.

"Frank, why are you so nice to me and not any of your guys?" He whispered, and Frank contemplated this for a minute. 

"Because I like you a lot more than any of them, Gerard." Frank whispered back, and Gerard smiled before resting his head back on Franks chest before dozing off, Franks hands threading through his hair softly.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Frank woke up with a gasp from what was the best wet dream of his life - except that it didn't end when he woke up. It only took him a few seconds to realize that Gerard was not next to him, but between his legs. 

"Gerard... What are you doing?" Franks groggy voice asked, and he lifted up the sheet to see - holy fuck.

Gerard was taking his whole length in his mouth, and from what Frank could see, he was naked, and when he finally looked up to see Frank staring at him, he pulled off his dick.

"I wanted to say sorry for worrying you yesterday, daddy." He said, and the sound of his voice, all wrecked and used, went straight to Franks already hard dick.

Frank sat up, against the headboard, Gerard following so he was straddling Franks thighs, when he felt it.

Gerard's kitty tail.

He spotted the ears, dark red covered in black lace, and Franks hands went over Gerard's thigh and to the tail, pulling it to the side enough to see the colour; deep, dark red.

"Fuck, Gerard." Gerard answered with kissing Frank, hard and fast, tongue darting into Franks mouth. They separated, now panting, and Frank eyes Gerard's pale body.

"So pretty" Frank murmured, his hands trailing over every part of Gerard, stopping at his dick to give it a few quick strokes. "Such a pretty baby boy."

"Daddy, please." Gerard whimpered, and Frank raised his eyebrows. 

"What, kitten? What do you want?" 

"Wanna ride you- want to feel you inside me, fuck." Gerard scrambled to reach the lube in the bedside table, a flash of dark red, and then he was back, sitting back a little and rubbing lube all over Frank's dick, and Frank threw his head back against the wall behind him. Frank didn't see, but Gerard slowly pulled the tail out of his ass and threw it to the end of the bed.

"All for you daddy, all for you." Gerard muttered to himself, and Frank opened his eyes in time to capture Gerard's own as he sat down on Frank's dick and holy fuck.

He started up a fast pace straight away, his hands on Franks shoulders to help him lift up and fall back down. Frank's fingers were squeezing Gerard's hipbones, feeling them move underneath his fingers from Gerard's movements.

"Fuck, you're so good, so tight." Frank moaned, and Gerard smiled at the praise. "Such a good baby boy for his daddy."

They were both on edge, and they knew they weren't going to last very long.

Gerard's moans were getting louder, and Frank was getting closer to the edge. Gerard's blowjob and now his tight ass? Frank definitely wasn't far from release.

They locked eyes once again, their breathing coming in short pants and he knew Gerard was close too.

"Are you gonna come for daddy?" Frank asked, and Gerard groaned, rolling his hips and riding Frank as hard as he could.

"Fuck, I'm-" Gerard couldn't finish, as he released all over Franks chest with a strangled 'daddy,' all without being touched. 

Frank released inside Gerard, and he groaned, rubbing Gerard's back soothingly as his head lowered to his neck.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, pet." Frank said after a few minutes, and Gerard looked at him. "It wasn't your fault."

Gerard smiled, and hugged Frank, then kissed him, sweet and slow and full of passion.

"Lets go get cleaned up, and how about we make some pancakes?"


End file.
